The Pokemon Master
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Traveler extraordinaire Naruto finds himself in the world Pokemon. Between dangerous elemental and reality warping creatures and terrorist organizations he finds he has his hands quite full. NxHarem. Mix of games, anime, and manga.
1. Arrival

The Pokemon Master

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

0000000

Story Start

0000000

''This journey is definitely going to take some time.'' A man spoke carrying a small furry animal. This animal was none other than a fox, but not an ordinary fox by any means. This fox had multiple tails and could only l utter it's on name. Though, the words behind the name held a much deeper meaning.

''Vulpix...Vulpix...Vul.''

''You can come with me if you like little one. I need a starter I suppose,'' The blue eyed man spoke. Speaking only with the necessary individuals needed so he could register himself as a trainer. He had been traveling for years studying the creatures known as Pokemon. He had found himself in the area known as Kanto, east of the Jotho region, north-east of Hoenn, and South of Sinnoh.

This area seemed to be ripe with Pokemon.

Electric

Normal

Ice

Water

Fire

Grass

Poison

Fighting

Flying

Ground

Rock

Psychic

Bug

Ghost

Steel

Dark

Dragon

Each one of these types corresponds with certain Pokémon. Some have only one type while others have two types to one another. As far as he knew there were over 1000 different Pokémon scattered across the Five Regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Trainers, known as Pokemon trainer's sole goal in life revolved around becoming a professor that studied pokemon, breeders that bred new and unique species of Pokemon or the nigh impossible goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. As far as Naruto knew there was a reputed Sixteen Pokemon masters, all of have at least caught or encountered The Legendary Pokemon. Which rumors say there was only about a dozen in each region, being the rumor of so few of them are ever born in comparison to their more common brethren.

But despite all the wonder and magical element Pokemon were still dangerous creatures. Many people treated them as pets, and that was okay for the domestic types but the more feral and violent types weren't afraid to kill if some passersby traveled into their territory. Henceforth people who managed to set up shop in town soon became their protectors. These people were soon recognized as gym leaders and they were soon inducted into the Pokemon League.

The Pokémon League was the official group that organizes competitions for registered Pokemon Trainers and served as an umbrella that oversaw the regional leagues. In this region the capital of this particular area was The Indigo Plateau. It was also where each region's Elite Four gathered each year so trainer's could battle them and earn the right to fight that region's Pokemon Master. All and all Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't find the whole thing interesting.

So with his little fox partner he spent the next few days training her. Putting her against one wild Pokemon after another. Even going as far as pelting her with water jutsu after jutsu to toughen her up against her natural elemental weakness. With the Pokedex that Professor Aurea Juniper from Unova entrusted him with Naruto got a scan on the small shape moving through the grass.

Growlithe, a Puppy Pokémon of pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites. Extremely loyal, it will fearlessly bark at any opponent to protect its own Trainer from harm. Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.

''Another fire type huh?'' he asked himself as Vulpix stepped forward.

''Vulpix...Vul?'' the Pokemon asked, cocking her head as Naruto chuckled.

''Our first opponent Gym user is a rock type user. We're going to have to collect plant and then a water type in that order, but who's to say we can prepare for the future? Alright Vulpix, let's some him what we're made of.'' he said, taking a step back and letting the fox in-between him and the new Pokemon. ''Be careful.''

The Growlithe let out a growl and shot forward, yapping loudly and baring its sharp teeth. Vulpix jumped back on her hind legs, angling the way out of the teeth. ''Vulpix use Tail Whip!'' Naruto ordered as the pokemon took a step back and lashed her tail at the creature's eyes. Growlithe let out a howl of pain as the sharp contact of fur temporarily blinded the creature. ''Now Quick attack!'' Jumping back and gaining quite the distance the fox Pokemon quickly sped, zipping from side to side before ramming into the dog pokemon and sending it flying into a tree. ''And now to finish this!'' the blond said, using an Earth jutsu he create a column that slammed into the Growlithe and sent it flying into the air. He knew full and well-being a shinobi gave him a bit of an unfair advantage when it came to Pokemon, but that wasn't really his problem. As long as he didn't use his abilities in an official battle it was no different than other methods trainers or travelers use.

Taking a Pokeball out of his bag he pressed the button causing it to grow and flung it up in the air where the Growlithe helplessly fell. The ball collided with the creature's chest and its entire body was outlined with red light, it was sucked into the ball with a bright flash. The Pokeball dropped as a red light glowed over the button and the ball shook a bit before it stopped and a chang noise echoed from it, signaling its capture.

"And that's the second!" Naruto celebrated, walking forward to the edge of the thicket and picking up the pokeball. "Way to go Vulpix! As expected from my Pokemon!'' he said as Vulpix ran forward and jumped into his arms and began nuzzling against his cheek, resulting in the blond chuckling.

0

Chapter End

0

1. This takes place during Ash's Adventures as well, Naruto and the others will cross path, but at different points of various canon time lines. Team Rocket will be far more competent, the Pokemon far more dangerous and deadly, everyone will be far older (What is with people and ridiculous young protagonists) and competent (Ash will still be bit of an idiot, but not an ass clown), and such. Mainly me explaining why kid trainers aren't in school and other such things.

All and all I hope you guys are enjoying this. I tried to read some Pokemon stories (I gave up on reading Naruto x rare or obscure crossovers because they suck. Meaning Naruto is just in that universe, the two worlds are on the same planet but they don't interact because of some BS or that. In other words, check out any Naruto x Charmed Story with mine and compare them. Same with Family Guy. ) and a few caught my eye. The ones that I do try are so damn complicated (like a simple Time Travel had everyone completely different origins and shit popping up like Misty being a team rocket member for no damn reason or Ash being too good/competent and is like, oh he caught these twenty Pokemon and never really uses them just to have him caught these Pokemon) when sometimes keeping things simple can really help.

With that said I hope you guys enjoy.


	2. Battle for the Boulder Badge

The Pokemon Master

000000

NarutoxHarem

000000

Story Start

0000000

Naruto walked past the sign informing him that he was now in Pewter City. He looked around, gazing around the sights of the city.

Quaint, yet still large enough to be called a city. The streets were cobbled, giving it a rustic sort of feel and people were out and about in the streets talking to one anotherHe had never really thought living in a small town suited him though, because everyone always knew everyone elses business. And with him being who he was, he wanted as much anonymity as possible.

He continued to walk into the town, Vulpix trailing along after him. While most trainers kept their Pokemon in their pokeballs unless battling or other such things, Naruto enjoyed Vulpix's company. It also helped that she was absolutely adorable.

Either way he was going to track down the Pokemon center and make sure his Pokemon were all healed up and in top condition before the battle. So he continued down the track and entered the building.

It was really busy, much busier than he thought a small city pokecenter would ever be. There were people just standing around talking to other, people using the computers and phones and people queueing up for the front counter. But the majority of people were just sitting down and looking incredibly nervous. He figured these people were just waiting for their pokemon to be returned and healed to them and could sympathize

He joined the queue of people who were waiting and peeked around realizing why the line was taking so long. They appeared to be rather short staffed.

"Hello, my name is Amalia, the Nurse Joy of this center. What can I help you with?" The employee asked as he finally reached the line.

Naruto thought it was a bit funny if not weird that there were employees who shared a style of dress and name throughout the world. He understood that Joys and Jennys were something of a convenience, a familiar face for Pokemon users all over to the world to quickly flock to in case of an emergency or sort. It was kind of like ANBU if he really thought about it.

"I would like my three Pokemon in these balls to be healed." He said as he brought out the three pokeballs. "I would also like a bit of information."

"Hey, hurry up," A voice echoed from behind him. It sounded annoyed, like it was telling him off. "Some of us are in a hurry, you know."

"Hey, if you don't mind kindly pissing off I can continue my business, thank you." Naruto replied with a cheery mock tone as he turned back to the nurse. "Excuse my rudeness and language Amalia-san, as I was saying do you know how far the next town is? Cerulean City that is."

Suddenly, Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around finding himself standing face-to-face with a brown haired teenager with a black t-shirt and jeans. Before he could even say a word Naruto quickly struck him in the temple faster than anyone could track. Said guy fell over to the side in a crumpled heap.

The whole center had grown quiet for a moment before several people began to speak about what they saw, or what they didn't see. After receiving the directions and retrieving his healed Pokemon Naruto made his way to the Pewter city gym.

The large majestic building had the sort of aura that gave those walking along the path a sense of imminence. Going through the large doors he appeared around the inside of the building. Being one of the first gyms constructed the inside of the Pewter Gym gave off a sense of both historic majesty as well as the vast grandness of a canyon.

The roof was so high and his steps echoed. What would have been eerie mystique was ruined by what appeared to be a few children's toys strewn around the floor.

"Hi there!" A voice echoed from across the room. Naruto looked around and found it belonged to a boy a young man with a deep tan, his expression stony and it looked like his eyes were clothes? He was dressed in green and orange colors, shirt and vest respectively and brown cargo pants. He definitely beat Naruto out in height. "I'm Brock, Pewter's gym leader! I believe in rock hard defense and determination, that's why my pokemon are all the rock-type!" Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Traveler and enthusiast who wishes to become a Pokemon Master."

"It's been a while since anyone, but a rookie has been here. The way you carry yourself speaks all. So tell me, how many badges do you have?"

"I have none," Naruto answered honestly. "I've studied and interacted with Pokemon for a while now, but this is the first time I've been an active trainer."

"I see," Brock answered as he opened his vest and pulled out some of the Pokeballs. "In case you aren't aware, the number of badges you have indicate what squadron of Pokemon a gym leader will use against you. Every Gym has its rules and stipulations. Some like myself will use a weaker team against rookies while others refuse challenges unless the challenger has a certain number of badges. There are even those who have disciples who you must face in order to see if you're worth the Gym Leader's time. The rules are up to the Gym Leader themselves provided they fall in line with the official rules of the league. Now if you wish for the Boulder Badge I suggest you give it your all." With that Brock activated his Pokeball as the massive boulder snake known as Onix appeared on the rocky battle field.

"You stay back Vulpix," He said to the little fox pokemon that had been trailing behind him. Bringing out a pokeball he summoned Poliwag.

Poliwag's Speed and Vitality were the only traits he knew could possibly outclasses Brock's Onix, not to mention since he was a water type he had the type advantage.

"Use Bind, Onix!" He commanded, and the creature slunk up towards his Poliwag.

"Jump behind it!' Naruto said. "And then use Water gun!" The move was executed perfectly and Onix took a direct hit letting out a grunt. Despite being weakened the Onix maneuvered its tail and struck Poliwag down on the ground.

"It's going to take more than one type advantage attack to take down Onix."

"Bind again!" He yelled.

"Now a body slam!" Naruto ordered as the little Pokemon charged forward.

Brock quirked an eyebrow, wondering just what on earth the blond was planning. He couldn't think a small Pokemon like Poliwag could do that much damage to Onix?

"Aim a water gun's outward!" Naruto followed up with as the little Pokemon spurted out a stream of water to hurl itself at faster speeds launching itself like a mini rocket at the Onix. The direct hit was enough to faze the rock snake, but not enough to take it down for the count.

Poliwag landed on the rocky surface.

"Use Rock Throw Onix."

"Poliwag evade!" Curling its tail along the terrain Onix began hurling rocks at the tad pole Pokemon as it continued to dodge the hurled mini boulders. "Close the distance." Firing a jet of water at the ground Poliwag took to the air. "Now finish it with a Bubble Beam." Poliwag let loose a spray of bubbles that impacted with Onix sending him thrown against the wall and unable to battle anymore.

"You did well," Brock mumbled as he recalled the pokemon. He grabbed another ball and released a Geodude. This would be easier to defeat than the Onix. "Geodude, use defense curl!" The pokemon brought its arms around itself and curled into a ball. A bright light began to glow around it.

'Use Bubble!" Naruto commanded, as the attacked impact the Geodude, the residue of Bubble's effect worked as an agent that attacked a Pokemon's system to slow down their movements.

"Quickly, tackle!" Brock called. Poliwag sent skidding across the ground. It attempted to get back up, but this proved too difficult and its legs buckled beneath it and it fainted.

Recalling Poliwag Naruto sent Vulpix outr there. She may not have had the creature's attack or defense she like Poliwag held the advantage in speed not to mention her potential stats in Special attacks and defense exceeded his.

"Use Quick Attack," Geodude unfortunately used Tackle at the same time, sending Vulpix flying. Naruto let loose a frown, that was a costly mistake, he needed to take Geodude out now.

"Use Fire Spin!" A wall of flames was spouted out around the rock Pokemon, but it did not let the heat deter him. "Vulpix all or nothing." He said as his partner picked up on what he wanted her to do.

"Sorry, but this is where I end this. Geodude bulldoze." Brock ordered as Geodude launched itself high into the sky and prepared to crash down and completely knock out Vulpix.

Undeterred the fox Pokemon continued to charge forward as fast as her little legs could carry. Both Pokemon drew closer to the center, nearing breaking away from their destined path. They were mere seconds from meeting when Vulpix launched forward and over Geodude. The rock Pokemon slammed into the ground causing the ground to shake and cracks to form.

Instantly Vulpix reacted and hit with a Feint attack rendering Geodude unconscious.

"I officially declare this battle is over." Brock called and Naruto let out the breath he had been holding. He went over and picked up his Vulpix.

"You did great Vulpix," He said as his the fox Pokemon happily nuzzled her trainer causing Naruto to laugh.

"That was pretty ballsy of you. Not once did you falter and to have bonded with your Pokemon enough to where she can already use a move without you calling out the name. That's impressive. As proof of your victory, here's the Boulder Badge," He held out a little silver octagon and Naruto took it from his hands.

"Thank you," this was the first of many badges he was going to collect.

"You deserve it," Brock smiled. "There are all sorts of trainers in the world, some raise them for fights, some keep them as pets. I'm trained to become a breeder,"

"A breeder? I'm not that familiar with them."

"Not many people are," He replied. "I would like to be one of the pioneers of it."

"Well I wish you luck then." With a wave of goodbye Naruto exited out the gym. This was his first step in becoming a master.


End file.
